One problem which never seems to go away is the toilet lid or both the toilet lid and seat are frequently left up. This often results in considerable annoyance and unpleasant dialog between users of the bathroom. More dire consequences, including dropping of objects into the uncovered toilet, can result when the lid has been left up.